fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
BPC25
is the 25th episode of Bones Pretty Cure!, and the 1st part of "Beast Emperors Arc". In this episode where animals are rebelling against humans. In Saban Brands English dub, it's called "The Animals' Rebellion". Plot The story of the "Beast Emperors Arc" begins where ecology deteriorates by pollution and destruction caused by humans, while animals rebel against and eliminated them. During Miyuki's intevisgation in order to find answers to this phenomenon, into the jungle is devasted and burned by fire caused by humans, Miyuki is surrounded by flames. When she noticed that something is wrong with the animals, and soon she heard the voice comes from animals, they began to talk and revolt against humans, animals began to attacking and being very aggressive towards humans. Then an mysterious ennemy which had the appearance of a young pre-teen of 13+, her name is Darker Suou, she had noticed Miyuki who has her wolf nature, she ordered to the tiger to attacking her, he jumps over a circle of flames, the tiger who talking, and try to attacking them. Miyuki dodged from claws, she trying to escaping him. Miyuki asked since animals began to speak and does not know what happened. The tiger stopped in front of her, and he talk. He says animals are tired of being slaves to humans, they could not stand being mistreated, hunting by humans. Moreover, humans are responsible for the destruction of ecology, the animals will eliminate humans to save the animals and ecology, animals will make a alliance with the Beast Emperors. When the tiger try to kill her, she was saved by the female dragon, Kane, along with Erssime and L'delise. They riding on the back, Kane began to speak too, which surprised them, yet unlike animals, she does not rebel against humans. The female Beast Emperor, looked at the sky where the dragon fly away from the devasted jungle. . . . Major Events ・ Dandy, QT, Meow and Honey appears in the first time. ・ Mao, the Contractor appears in the first time as the Bones Cures' mascot. ・ The animals have rebelled against humans and attacking them. ・ The animal began to talk for mysterious reasons. ・ The ship, Aloha Oe is severely damaged and no condition to fly. ・ Darker Suou appears in the first time as main antagonist. ・ A Kyodaijū is summoned in the first time. Trivia ・ This episode take place after the first movie of the Bones Pretty Cure! series. Characters Cures ・ Yin / Cure Aetos ・ Shirayuki / Cure Löwe ・ Adélie / Cure Manchot ・ Maka Albarn / Cure Kawauso ・ Hiyori Iki / Cure Lince ・ Miyuki Hoshizora / Cure Happy ・ Akane Hino / Cure Sunny ・ Yayoi Kise / Cure Peace ・ Nao Midorikawa / Cure March ・ Reika Aoki / Cure Beauty Mascots ・ Mao ・ Candy ・ Pop Villains ・ Darker Suou Allies ・ Soul Evans Seconday Characters ・ Hei ・ Zen Wistalia ・ Dandy ・ Yato ・ Meow ・ QT ・ Honey ・ Prince ・ Erssime ・ L'delise Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Bones Pretty Cure! Category:Bones Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Beast Emperors Arc